1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waveguide clamps and particularly to quick-release waveguide clamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waveguides are commonly used for transmitting electromagnetic wave energy from one point to another. One of the more extensive commercial uses of waveguides is the transmission of electromagnetic signals from transmitting or receiving equipment. This transmission may occur, for example, between an equipment shelter and an antenna, often mounted on a tall tower. Waveguides generally consist of a hollow metallic tube of defined cross-section in the direction of propagation. Commercially available waveguides may be either of the rigid wall or flexible variety and their cross sectional shapes may be rectangular, circular and elliptical. Because waveguides are essentially tubes, they are typically connected by flanges that are bolted together with nuts and bolts. FIG. 1 shows a pair of waveguides 100 and their flanges 101 having been separated. As shown, several bolt holes 102 are shown in each flange. Usually, waveguides are also relatively small, making the connection hardware small as well. As a result, a technician working on waveguides often has to remove and install several small nuts and bolts in a typical workday. Several patents have been issued for waveguides to simplify their construction and assembly. But none of these patents address the issue of the bolted connection, which is an issue long after the waveguides are first assembled and installed.